El Beso
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: "No sé por qué quieres que vaya a casa de Draco si ambas sabemos que me odia" "¡Que no te odia!" Dos personas que no pasan un día sin pelearse. Un juego algo subidito de todo. Una venda. Y un beso. "Deberán cubrirte los ojos, y alguien que tú no podrás elegir, deberá besarte durante treinta segundos. Luego deberás adivinar quién te besó. ¡Suerte con eso!"


**El Beso**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

-Pero Luna, ¡Hoy dan el maratón romántico en el 51!

-¿Maratón romántico? Hermione, por Dios, ¿Tienes 19 años o 59?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No quiero ir a esa fiesta.

-Primero, no es una fiesta, es solo una reunión con amigos en casa de Draco. Y segundo, ¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte y aceptas? Ambas sabemos que al final, yo gano, así que ¿Por qué no saltearnos toda esta inútil etapa de la negación?

La castaña le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga, quién ni siquiera lo notó, mientras caminaban por el atestado campus de la Universidad.

-Primero, fiesta o reunión con amigos, es lo mismo. Segundo, no sé por qué quieres que vaya a casa de Draco si ambas sabemos que me odia, y no te molestes en negarlo-Agregó cuando vio la expresión contrariada de Luna-Y tercero, quizás esta vez realmente quiero quedarme en casa, y por eso seguiré llevando a cabo la etapa de la negación.

-Primero, fiesta y reunión con amigos no es lo mismo. Y segundo, Draco no te odia-La rubia ignoró la ceja alzada de su amiga, mientras ambas se subían su Porsche amarillo canario.-Simplemente, le molesta la forma en la que lo ignoras, porque nadie lo hace, nunca.

Hermione se abrochó el cinturón y esperó a que Luna arrancara el coche.

-Luna, desde que tengo 15 años, me odia. No entiendo por qué demonios le caigo tan mal, pero lo hago. Fin del asunto. No creo que quiera tenerme en su casa.

-Pues, le pregunté si podías ir, y no objetó nada. Solo me miró fijamente, se giró y se fue. Tomaremos eso como un sí.

Hermione miró a su amiga incrédula.

-Eso fue un clarísimo 'ni se te ocurra', Luna.

-No, no lo fue. Créeme, conozco a Draco, no es de andar con vueltas. Si no quiere algo, lo dice, y punto. Yo creo que desea que vayas, pero no se anima a decirlo por alguna extraña razón.

-Porque me odia, ¿Quizás?

Luna soltó un pequeño chillido de frustración.

-¡Que no te odia!

-Lo que tú digas, Luna.

-Hermione, la banda se juntará esta noche para 'bautizar', y estoy citando a Bill, el nuevo piso de Draco. Y cuando me refiero a 'la banda', hablo de todos. Draco, Fleur, Bill, Neville, Angelina, Lee, Pansy, Dean, yo, y por supuesto, tú.

-Siempre lo arruiné, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó nostálgica, mirando por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione?-Su amiga frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada brevemente a su castaña amiga, que parecía algo abatida.

-Sabes de que hablo. Mi enemistad con Draco siempre arruinó todo. Es como si nunca pudiéramos estar los diez en paz y pasándola bien, porque nosotros lo arruinábamos con alguna pelea.

-Eso no es verdad. Sus peleas son entretenidas-Hermione soltó una risita y Luna la secundó, mientras se estacionaba frente al edificio de la castaña-Hermione, tú formas parte del grupo, y él también. Y sí, ustedes no se llevan bien, pero siempre fueron quienes le agregaron picante a todo, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Hermione soltó una risa y abrió la puerta del coche, pero una pequeña mano, al tomarla por el brazo, la detuvo.

-¿Sí?-Le preguntó a su amiga, que se había puesto seria de un momento al otro.

-Tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano, y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Hermione suspiró. Ese era el tema que no quería sacar a colación.

-Prefiero que sea tarde, Lunita.

-Él también te ama, Hermione, sólo… No lo sabe aún. Es un idiota, lo conoces.

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, lo es. Adiós, Luna.

-Paso por ti a las 8-Con un suspiro, la castaña consiguió bajarse del auto y subir hasta su edificio.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, soltó un pequeño gritito de frustración, recibiendo un pequeño ladrido por parte de Harry, su perro.

-Siento asustarte, pequeño-Susurró mientras acariciaba con dulzura las oscuras orejas de su mascota.

Con pesadez, caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer sobre el pesadamente.

Odiaba a Draco Malfoy. O por lo menos trataba de hacerlo.

Pero se le hacía imposible.

No tenía idea de cuándo, ni de cómo se había enamorado de él.

Sólo sabía que al verlo besando a Astoria Greengrass ese día, ya muy lejano en el tiempo, su corazón se rompió en pequeños pedacitos, y ya no tenía arreglo.

Y desde ese día, había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar a Draco Malfoy. Comenzando por ignorarlo por completo, lo cual no le resultó nada fácil, dado que Draco era su amigo. Definitivamente, no era su mejor amigo, pues aquellos pequeños roces entre ellos habían estado desde siempre, pero se toleraban, o aunque sea solían hacerlo.

Pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a evitar e ignorar al rubio, este se puso furioso con la castaña, tanto que decidió quitarla de su cabeza también, y se dedicó a molestarla. Amaba molestarla, porque por momentos conseguía que ella se fijara en él, aunque solo sea para insultarlo.

Y en eso estaban desde hacía exactamente cuatro años.

Hermione ignoraba a Draco. Draco furioso molestaba a Hermione. Hermione lo insultaba. Discutían. Hermione terminaba en su departamento llorando, y Draco ahogándose en alcohol o con alguna muchacha que no recordaría a los pocos días.

Hermione odiaba esa rutina, pero no podía evitarla.

Gimió molesta cuando Harry le lamió la cara, y solo abrió con ojo para observar el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de café.

Eran las siete y veinte minutos. ¿En qué momento se habían pasado esas tres horas? No recordaba haberse dormido.

Con un profundo suspiro, comenzó a cambiarse. Nada muy elaborado, simplemente un short de jean, sus cómodas converse, y una remera roja que le quedaba algo suelta, pero que ella adoraba.

Si nadie se iba a fijar en ella, ¿Para qué esforzarse?

A las ocho en punto, el timbre sonó insistente, y tomando su bolso, la castaña bajó con rapidez.

-Hola, Luna-Saludó mientras se subía por tercera vez en el día al coche de su amiga, quién le dirigió una mirada de resignación.

-Nunca dejarás de ser tan desarreglada, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que no.

-Tienes razón, lo sé. Por eso me rendí hace dos años-Hermione soltó una risita mientras recordaba los múltiples intentos de su mejor amiga por involucrarla en el mundo de la moda. Intentos fallidos, de más está decir.

Hermione se bajó del coche cuando llegaron a uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Respira y camina, Mione. Draco no te echará.-Su amiga soltó una risita mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-Masculló para sí misma mientras la pelinegra apretaba el número 30 en el tablero del ascensor.- ¿30?

-Es el penthouse.-Luna sonrió complacida, y Hermione rodó los ojos.

Una cosa que aprendías con el tiempo, es que con los Malfoy todo se hacía a lo grande.

-¡Llegaron!-Una emocionada Fleur les abrió la puerta, y ambas la saludaron de la misma forma-¡Ya estamos completos, gente!-gritó a quién sabe dónde, a la vez que las tres caminaban dentro de la estancia, y Hermione se dedicaba a mirar el lugar con la boca abierta.

Era tan varonil, moderno, elegante… Tan Draco.

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando vio aparecer al motivo de sus pesadillas, y sueños más húmedos, por una puerta.

Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa azul oscuro, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

Era un modelo de revista, un Dios del sexo, el diablo en un hermoso envase.

-Buenos días señoritas. Y Hermione-Agregó dirigiéndole a la castaña una mirada entre divertida y molesta.

Hermione se limitó a no responderle y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el resto charlando.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-Preguntó Draco poniendo cara de inocente, y Luna lo miró envenenada.

-Tú le pasas, idiota. Por Dios, a veces no entiendo como puede ser que algunas personas tengan tanta inteligencia y tú ni una pizca.

Fleur soltó una risita divertida, y Draco fulminó a ambas con la mirada.

-Y yo a veces no entiendo como puede ser que algunas personas tengan tanta hermosura y tú ni una pizca.

Fleur volvió a reír, mientras Luna le sacaba la lengua a su Draco, divertida, pues ambos sabían que las dos cosas eran mentira.

-¿Vamos a la terraza?-Propuso el rubio cuando se reunió con el resto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y en menos de un segundo, ocho personas se encontraban amontonándose en una pequeña escalera para llegar primeros.

Draco soltó una risa mientras los veía divertido.

Eran unos niños, y nunca cambiarían.

Se giró al notar una presencia al lado suyo, y se percató de que Hermione todavía estaba allí parada, y también miraba a sus amigos con la diversión pintada en el rostro.

-Hermione, ayúdame a llevar las bebidas, ya que estos bebés huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron-El rubio hablaba sin mirarla, mientras caminaba despreocupado hasta la cocina.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

Ese día estaba agotada. Agotada de pelear. De llorar. Agotada de Draco.

-Agarra esas-Le señaló un enorme paquete de latas de cerveza, mientras él tomaba otro.

Hermione intentó con levantarlo, pero era endemoniadamente pesado.

Se puso tensa cuando Draco se paró detrás de ella, muy cerca, y luego de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro, haciendo que se le erizara el bello del cuello.

-No sirves para nada.-Sentenció mientras tomaba el paquete con una mano y salía de allí, dejando a Hermione sola.

La castaña sintió la ira fluir dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, y en menos de un segundo, ya había alcanzado a Draco y le había arrebatado el paquete con fuerza.

Sin decirle ni una palabra al sorprendido rubio, subió las escaleras, y salió a la terraza, respirando profundamente el cálido aire de la noche.

Hermione no puede explicar por qué lo hizo, pero antes de siquiera notarlo, ya había dejado caer el paquete sobre el suelo, dejando pasmados a sus amigos, y ni hablar de Draco, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-De nada-Susurró Hermione mirando al rubio, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y sentarse junto a Fleur y Neville en el círculo que habían formado junto a una enorme e iluminada piscina.

-Estás enferma, Granger.

Hermione volvió a ignorarlo y nadie dijo nada mientras Draco se sentaba también, en el lado opuesto a Hermione.

-Bien… ¿¡A qué jugamos!?-El ambiente se relajó notablemente con el comentario de Bill, y todos comenzaron a proponer diferentes juegos.

-¡Verdad o reto!-Exclamó Pansy.

-Eso es tan trillado. Algo más emocionante. ¿Nada?-Angelina los miró entusiasmada.

-¡Yo sí tengo algo emocionante! Pero no sé si se atreverían.

-¡Pf! Tráelo ya, pequeña-Bill soltó una risotada, y Fleur chilló de emoción mientras salía corriendo, para volver unos segundos después con una caja roja en las manos.

-Es un juego de mesa para adultos que me regalaron para la navidad pasada. Consiste en hacer girar esto-Sacó de la caja una pequeña flecha con un plástico que se dividía en 4 colores debajo.-Y ver qué color te toca. Luego sacas una tarjeta del color que te tocó y realizas el reto. Es simple. Hay cuatro colores. El verde-Comenzó sacando una pila de cartas verdes y dejándolas sobre el suelo-Son los retos más fáciles. E inocentes, supongo. El amarillo-Ahora sacó una pequeña pila de cartas amarillas-Son algo más difíciles. Luego están las naranjas, y por último, las rojas. Esas son las más difíciles de todas. Y creo que las más pervertidas. Nunca lo jugué hasta ahora.

Dean y Bill gritaron emocionados, mientras todos se aproximaban más al círculo.

-¿Quién comienza?-Preguntó el grandote, y Fleur levantó la mano.-Todo tuyo, bebé-Fleur le sonrió a su novio encantada y tomó la pequeña aguja, para hacerla girar con fuerza.

-¡Rojo!-Bill chifló contento, y todos se rieron divertidos. Fleur tomó una tarjeta roja y una sonrisa pervertida se iba dibujando en su rostro mientras leía el reto-Debes encerrarte en un closet junto con alguien que tú escojas durante 20 minutos.

En menos de un segundo, Bill se levantó de un salto y tomó a su rubia novia en brazos.

-Oh cielos, que sea en el closet del cuarto de invitados, por favor-Les suplicó Draco con cara de abatimiento.

Todos soltaron una risotada, y Fleur exclamó un 'lo sentimos, Draco', mientras se veía arrastrada por Bill.

-Son intensos.

-Iugh-Luna estuvo en desacuerdo mientras todos se servían algo para beber.

Veinte minutos después, y con dos cervezas encima cada uno, el juego siguió con los sonrojados y agitados Bill y Fleur, que no paraban de sonreír.

Besos por aquí, manoseos por allá, unas cuantas latas de cerveza, y Hermione todavía conseguía zafar.

-¡Hermione, tu turno!-Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Luna acercó hasta ella la aguja y la miró fulminante-Te estuviste haciendo la tonta todo el tiempo para no jugar. Te toca, anda.

Con un resoplido, Hermione giró la aguja, y rezó para que le tocara el verde. Observó con horror, cómo sus plegarias no eran escuchadas, y la aguja aterrizaba en el color naranja.

Inmediatamente, le alcanzaron las tarjetas de dicho color, y Hermione tomó una, y la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dice?-Luna, frustrada ante el silencio de su amiga, tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta-"Deberán cubrirte los ojos, y alguien que tú no podrás elegir, deberá besarte durante treinta segundos. Luego deberás adivinar quién te besó. ¡Suerte con eso!"

Todos soltaron un chillido de emoción, menos Hermione, que parecía estar indignada.

-No lo haré.

-Oh, sí claro-Antes de siquiera poder protestar, Hermione sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos con un pañuelo, dejándola completamente ciega, y las manos de Luna la obligaron a pararse.

Escuchó un leve murmullo, pero no pudo distinguir nada en concreto.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se callaron y sintió a alguien pararse de su lugar, pero un fuerte '¡No!' los sobresaltó a todos.

Hermione no logró distinguir quién fue el dueño de aquella voz, pues estaba demasiado desorientada como para notarlo.

Lo único que se escuchó luego fueron unos suaves pasos que se aproximaban a ella y, nerviosa, giró el rostro hacia la derecha, hacia donde supuso que se encontraba la vista de la ciudad.

Patético, porque no podía ver nada, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de moverse.

Una cálida mano cubrió toda su mejilla repentinamente, y Hermione pegó un saltito en su lugar.

-Lo siento-Susurró a la persona desconocida, que ahora le giraba el rostro hacia adelante y hacia arriba.

Un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura con posesividad, y en un brusco movimiento, atrajo el cuerpo de la castaña hacia un pecho duro y fuerte. Hermione posicionó ambas manos sobre el pecho de quien sea que la estaba abrazado, y sintió sus fosas nasales inundarse de un aroma cítrico y muy varonil.

Tiritó, y no de frío, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de aquel hombre sobre su cara, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Tranquila-Hermione sintió como el cuerpo se le relajaba automáticamente ante aquella voz, a pesar de que no debería haber sido así.

Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

Ese beso era mágico, sublime, simplemente indescriptible.

En un principio fue tierno, pero luego se volvió demandante, y posesivo por parte de ese hombre.

Hermione soltó un suave gemido cuando lo sintió mordisquear su labio inferior, para luego pasar su lengua por allí.

Oh, Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Luego de lo que a Hermione le pareció muy poco tiempo, aquella mágica boca se separó de la suya, pero el abrazo no se deshizo.

-¿Sabes quién es?-La voz de Pansy la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y Hermione asintió levemente.

-¿Quién?

-Draco-El nombre le salió en un susurro, y sintió como le quitaban la venda lentamente. Efectivamente, se encontró rodeada de los brazos de Draco Malfoy, quién le sonrió. Hermione buscó algún rastro de diversión o burla en aquella sonrisa, pero solo encontró asombro.

El poco disimulado carraspeo de Bill los trajo a la realidad, y Draco la soltó suavemente, reticente y todavía mirándola sorprendido.

¿Por qué la miraba así?

-Bien… ¿Quién sigue?-Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, el teléfono comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y Luna saltó disparada a contestar. Pocos segundos después, volvió con el teléfono en una mano y lo estiró hacia Draco, quién todavía estaba parado junto a Hermione.

-Es Lucía.

-¿Lucía?-Draco la miró extrañado.

-Sí, Draco, la chica con la que sales desde hace dos semanas.-Le recordó como si fuera deficiente, y Hermione sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima.

Draco cogió el teléfono algo molesto, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros.

Todos en el círculo miraron atentamente a Hermione, con los ojos llenos de pena.

-Yo… Creo que, yo debo-La castaña se trabó con sus propias palabras mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta-Yo creo que mejor me voy.

-Pero Hermione, yo te traje, no tienes coche.

-Oh, no importa Luna. Caminaré o tomaré un taxi, como sea-Sin dejarles tiempo a discutir, Hermione se giró y salió disparada de allí, dejándolos a todos mudos en su lugar.

Bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y luego de tomar su bolso, se escapó de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

No lloraría, no ahora. No.

Caminó durante unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, pero un rayo en el cielo le indicó que una tormenta se avecinaba, por lo que paró un taxi y se subió en él.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estaba frente a su edificio, y luego de pagar, se encerró en su departamento.

Ahí fue cuando se derrumbó.

Harry se recostó a su lado en el sofá, mirándola casi con preocupación, mientras los sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

No los podía contener, ya no.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero repentinamente, el sonido del molesto timbre la sobresaltó.

Supuso que sería Luna, y se acercó hacia la pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro que reposaba sobre la encimera.

Allí afuera, tocando desesperadamente el botón del 4-B, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, totalmente empapado por la tormenta.

No dudo a la hora de dejarlo entrar, pero inmediatamente le agarró el remordimiento.

El tiempo que pasó hasta que sintió dos pequeños golpes en la puerta le pareció eterno, y rápidamente le abrió.

Su aspecto era peor de lo que parecía por la pantalla, pero Hermione lo siguió encontrando hermoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-Le preguntó, observando cómo sus ropas mojadas se pegaban como una lapa a su escultural cuerpo, y lo revueltos que se encontraban sus cabellos.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

-Está lloviendo afuera. Y me tuviste un buen rato tocando el timbre.

Hermione notó que el rubio tiritaba de frío, y se corrió a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Cerró la puerta y se giró, quedando peligrosamente cerca de Draco.

-Estuviste llorando-Hermione maldijo internamente. No se le había ocurrido lavarse la cara antes de abrir.

-No, no es cierto.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, y con esa expresión que solo podía significar 'No me jodas'.

-Hermione.

-Sí, estuve llorando, ¿Y a ti qué?-Intentó caminar lejos de él, pero solo llegó a eso, un intento, porque Draco la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Por mí?

-¡Por supuesto que no, ni que fueras tan importante!-Bien, había que admitir que Hermione era pésima mintiendo.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar.-Le respondió Draco, evidentemente sin creer en lo que había dicho la castaña.

-Ya, Draco, ¿Qué quieres? Pensé que para esta hora ya estarías tirándote a esa Lucía.-Intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero no lo consiguió, y Draco le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estás celosa-No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Bien, si solo viniste a burlarte de mí, te quiero fuera de mi casa en este instante-Hermione se zafó de su brazo y fue directo a abrir la puerta, pero sorpresivamente, Draco la tomó de la cintura y, girándola hacia él, la pegó a la puerta.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no te diga todo lo que vine a decirte-Hermione sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina, y logró mantenerse en pie gracias al fuerte sostén de Draco.-Lo siento. Siento todo lo que te hice. Los insultos, las peleas, el haberte hecho llorar-Recordó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con el pulgar-Es solo que me molestaba tanto cuando me ignorabas. No entendía por qué lo hacías y eso me ponía furioso. La única forma de conseguir que te fijaras en mí era molestándote, intentando ver si yo tenía algún efecto sobre ti. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en que estabas enamorada de mí. Ni en mis sueños más locos…

Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada.

-¿Luna te lo dijo?-Ya, de qué servía negarlo, si él ya lo sabía todo.

-No. Nadie me lo dijo. Lo noté en tus ojos luego de ese beso-Draco sonrió cálidamente-Siempre amé lo expresivos que son. Y también amo esto-Señaló acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas-Amo todo de ti Hermione. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Eso no es cierto.-Hermione intentó soltarse de los brazos de Draco, pero el rubio la sostuvo con más fuerza.

La castaña no se podía permitir creerle, porque si lo hacía, y luego todo resultaba ser una cruel broma, ella estaría destrozada.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-Draco sonaba dolido mientras intentaba buscar sus ojos con la mirada.

-Porque tú me odias.

Draco soltó un suspiro, y tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus grandes manos.

-Nunca te odié, preciosa. Siempre odié la forma en la que me ignorabas. Detestaba que me ignoraras, y recién hoy comprendí que era porque te amaba. Te amaba con todo mí ser y nunca pude darme cuenta de eso. Hasta hoy. Con ese beso, Hermione… Fue como sentirme completo por primera vez en mi vida. Y fue por ti. Tú eres ese _algo _que me faltaba.

-¿Es una broma?-Los ojos de Hermione se habían vuelto a inundar en lágrimas, y Draco la miró molesto.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

-Porque tú… Siempre estabas con otras mujeres, y todas eran tan hermosas y yo… Dios, no lo soportaba, Draco.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-El rubio envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos, y la castaña casi se perdía en su pecho.- Me sentía tan vacío, y buscaba desesperadamente encontrar algo o alguien que me hiciera sentir bien por un rato. Hoy comprendí que en todo este tiempo, sólo me sentía así de completo cuando estaba contigo, aunque sea para pelear. Y luego de ese beso, me sentí tan feliz, Hermione. Tan feliz.

La castaña escondió el rostro en el pecho de Draco y suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de dicha.

-Te he amado todo este tiempo, Draco. Te amo tanto.

Draco sonrió, y no pudo contenerse más.

Levantó a Hermione en el aire hasta tenerla a su altura, y volvió a besarla.

Sus labios eran como una droga para él, los adoraba.

-Me mojaste toda-Hermione soltó una risita mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre.

-¿Dónde queda tu baño?-Hermione lo señaló con un dedo, y soltó un gritito cuando Draco la tomó en brazos como si tuviera cinco años.

-Sé caminar, Draco. ¡Y hasta ya me ato los cordones solita!

Draco soltó una carcajada y la miró con ternura.

-Te amo, Granger.

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, cuando Draco frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo.

Harry se encontraba en la puerta del baño, gruñéndole.

-Siempre odié a tu perro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Harry, ve a tu casita.-El perro la miró sin obedecer-¡Harry, ahora!-Harry se movió con lentitud a un lado, y Draco, dedicándole una mirada fulminante, entró al baño.

-Creo que él me odia a mí también.

-Oh, es un celoso-Hermione soltó una risita, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Draco en cuánto este la dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

-Te amo, insoportable Malfoy.

-Y yo a ti, Granger. Te amaré siempre.

-Draco, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que tú quieras.

-Hoy, antes del beso, yo estaba con los ojos vendados y sentí cómo ustedes cuchicheaban. Luego alguien soltó un 'No' muy fuerte. ¿Fuiste tú?

Draco le sonrió avergonzado.

-Sí, fui yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Era Dean quién iba a besarte.

-¿Dean? Iug-Draco soltó una risotada.

-Lo sé. En cuanto se puso de pie, no pude evitar impedírselo. La sola idea de verlo besarte me volvía loco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Porque tú-Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza-Eres mía, Hermione Granger. Toda mía.

Hermione soltó una risa, y se mordió el labio.

-Y tú eres mío, Malfoy. Todo mío.

Ambos se giraron cuando un fuerte ladrido los distrajo.

Rodando los ojos, Draco se acercó hasta la puerta del baño.

-Jódete, Harry-Le dijo el rubio al animal antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Me gusta mucho este fic!

¡¿A quién no?!

XD

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
